candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Dozy Dawn
- | characters = Tiffi, Odus | champion = N/A | new = N/A | released = May 6, 2015 | difficulty = Undetermined | previous = Nocturnal Nuisance | next = }} is the 45th and last episode of Dreamworld and the third and last episode of World Eight of Dreamworld. This episode was released on May 6, 2015. It's the Dreamworld equivalent to the Reality episode Fizzy Falls. Story Before episode: Tiffi is sleeping under the tree. After episode: As the sun rises, Tiffi wakes up, and bumped the tree that made Odus surprised, and falls off the tree. Then, Tiffi walks out for another adventure. Odus flies up to the sky, and he spoke a short message. He quietly leaves, marking the end of Dreamworld. New things *Nothing new is added. Guide Levels This episode contains levels 651-665. *Easiest level: *Hardest level: There are 6 jelly levels , 5 candy order levels , and 4 ingredient levels . } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" |40,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" |20,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" |75,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |15 | style="text-align:center;" |450,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |30,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" |90,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |25,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Final Dreamworld level |} Gallery Dozy Dawn Before.png|Before story Dozy Dawn After.png|After story The sun rises.png|The sun rises Odus about to fall again.png|Tiffi wakes up and bumps the tree, and suddenly Odus gets surprised. Odus fell down on the tree.png|Odus falls off of the tree The Odus is still surprised.png|Surprised Odus Its been fun See you later.png|"It's been fun! See you later!" Dreamworld Ending.png|"Time to wake up!" The end of the Dreamworld Level 651 Dreamworld.png|Level 651 - |link=Level 651/Dreamworld Level 652 Dreamworld.png|Level 652 - |link=Level 652/Dreamworld Level 653 Dreamworld.png|Level 653 - |link=Level 653/Dreamworld 654 Dreamworld before.png|Level 654 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 654/Dreamworld 654 Dreamworld after.png|Level 654 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 654/Dreamworld Level 655 Dreamworld.png|Level 655 - |link=Level 655/Dreamworld Level 656 Dreamworld.png|Level 656 - |link=Level 656/Dreamworld Level 657 Dreamworld.png|Level 657 - |link=Level 657/Dreamworld Level 658 Dreamworld.png|Level 658 - |link=Level 658/Dreamworld Level 659 Dreamworld.png|Level 659 - |link=Level 659/Dreamworld Level 660 Dreamworld.png|Level 660 - |link=Level 660/Dreamworld Level 661 Dreamworld.png|Level 661 - |link=Level 661/Dreamworld Level 662 Dreamworld.png|Level 662 - |link=Level 662/Dreamworld Level 663 Dreamworld.png|Level 663 - |link=Level 663/Dreamworld Level 664 Dreamworld.png|Level 664 - |link=Level 664/Dreamworld Level 665 Dreamworld.png|Level 665 - |link=Level 665/Dreamworld Why did you disturb my sleep Odus WHYYYYYY.png|Map on Facebook Trivia *This episode has alliteration. *This episode has the shortest name with 8 letters. *This episode contains the 300th jelly level in the Dreamworld, which is Level 652. *This is the final Dreamworld episode with the hint of Tiffi waking up. *This episode, alongside with Sleepy Slopes, are the only Dreamworld episodes to contain dialogue. This is likely because both episodes happen at the same location. Category:Episodes Category:Dreamworld episodes Category:World Eight (Dreamworld) Category:World finales Category:Released Episodes of 2015